superstructfandomcom-20200213-history
Bright green
game superstruct *[http://www.superstructgame.org/SuperstructView/442 bright green]the superstruct group *[http://struct.ning.com/group/brightgreen Bright green on reconstruct] members: *[http://www.superstructgame.org/SEHIView/105 2019Beverly] *[http://www.superstructgame.org/SEHIView/5031 ArchangelRob] *[http://www.superstructgame.org/SEHIView/18 avantgame] *[http://www.superstructgame.org/SEHIView/6423 azampagna] *[http://www.superstructgame.org/ProfileView/6142 beshemoth] *[http://www.superstructgame.org/SEHIView/630 Captain Hazard] *[http://www.superstructgame.org/ProfileView/5418 Carmina] *[http://www.superstructgame.org/ProfileView/3761 Cinzia] *[http://www.superstructgame.org/SEHIView/6154 CivilE] *[http://www.superstructgame.net/SEHIView/6199 clockworkapol] *Colmy *[http://superstructgame.net/SEHIView/15 csven] *[http://www.superstructgame.org/ProfileView/1573 daniel] *[http://www.superstructgame.org/SEHIView/2980 demosthenes] *[http://www.superstructgame.org/ProfileView/5378 Dorvalorama] *[http://www.superstructgame.org/ProfileView/6317 Electrician Alan] *[http://www.superstructgame.org/SEHIView/5298 felinealchemist] *[http://www.superstructgame.org/SEHIView/5394 foobar] *[http://www.superstructgame.org/SEHIView/373 Freelance Generalist] *[http://superstructgame.net/SEHIView/16 futuryst] *[http://www.superstructgame.org/SEHIView/752 GEAS Jamais Cascio] *[http://www.superstructgame.org/ProfileView/718 hmrpita] *[http://superstructgame.org/SEHIView/123n Infrarad] *[http://www.superstructgame.org/ProfileView/853 IneffaBelle] *[http://www.superstructgame.org/ProfileView/55 JohnGS] *[http://superstructgame.net/ProfileView/49 jorgeguberte] *[http://www.superstructgame.org/SEHIView/2162''' Kaycee'] *[http://www.superstructgame.org/ProfileView/130 '''Lorrie Chipps'] *[http://www.superstructgame.org/SEHIView/34 literatilisa] *[http://www.superstructgame.net/SEHIView/4980 lorrvid] *[http://www.superstructgame.org/SEHIView/4636 MasterEclectician] *[http://www.superstructgame.org/SEHIView/3247 Maverick158] *[http://www.superstructgame.org/ProfileView/5090 Miles Wilkerson] *[http://www.superstructgame.org/SEHIView/5585 mao_nome] *[http://www.superstructgame.org/SEHIView/5 mrjudkins] *[http://www.superstructgame.org/SEHIView/1930 mudmama] *[http://www.superstructgame.org/ProfileView/2866 PlaNetweaver] *[http://www.superstructgame.org/SEHIView/419 PonyXpress] *[http://www.superstructgame.org/ProfileView/115 Pseudonym] *[http://www.superstructgame.org/ProfileView/409 R Smalley] *Rorosoro *[http://www.superstructgame.org/SEHIView/126 rtgarden2019] *[http://www.superstructgame.org/ProfileView/395 Ruud Dirven] *[http://www.superstructgame.net/SEHIView/10 Steve Puma] *[http://www.superstructgame.org/ProfileView/450 Storm Mortlock] *[http://www.superstructgame.org/ProfileView/1910 Tom Nowell] *[http://superstructgame.net/ProfileView/57 Tony Fisk] *[http://www.superstructgame.org/SEHIView/5022 wiscifi] *[http://www.superstructgame.org/ProfileView/1748 zoefirestar] =allied structs:= *Pan Human Sustainability Projects bright green applications spanning bioregional and human density conditions. *The Screaming 3D Bootstrappers (S3DBers) wikiaScreaming 3D Bootstrappers- virtual spaces for skill set sharing and education-csven *MobiFab (Social Fabbing) Fabbing and not Grabbing (free fabrication for deprived areas)-Freelance Generalist *Open Fab Initiative Moving the World Beyond Traditional Manufacturing-Captain Hazard *FabHabsIf you build it, they will come.-drabiega =Notable discussions and stories= *Bright Green ways out of the dark discussion Definitions and emerging Ideas *Bright green environmentalism wikipedia * we revere the earth and also believe that technology can help us live on the earth more lightly and healthily *"these examples of the increasing prominence given to eco-surveillance are part of a new current within green politics; one which is looking to hitch "bright green" environmentalism to a radical transparency agenda"(outlaw planet update 1) *"Bright green environmentalism is less about the problems and limitations we need to overcome than the “tools, models, and ideas” that already exist for overcoming them. It forgoes the bleakness of protest and dissent for the energizing confidence of constructive solutions."-Ross Robertson *"bright green" -- environmentally sensitive, but technologically sophisticated (from ravenous update 1) =methods= *leapfrogging *New Tools *Second Superpowers =fabbing= =Jamais Cascio= *"The environmental situation in which we find ourselves demands a fast-learning, fast-iterating, distributed and collaborative technological capacity"-Jamais Cascio *Open The Future Jamais Cascio Blog * Jamais Cascio bio at the Institute for the Future * Jamais Cascio bio at the Institute for Ethics and Emerging Technologies * Interview with Jamais Cascio by R.U. Sirius in Neofiles * Risks to civilization, humans and planet Earth =Worldchanging; Alex Steffen= *"I am not really in the business of giving individuals advice. But it does seem to me that there is one step which applies to everyone: Dream big. Dream about living your one-planet life in a bright green city on a sustainable and thriving planet, and dream about it in the near term."-Alex Steffen *Worldchanging wikipedia *Worldchanging.com *video of Alex Steffen's talk at the TED conference *Dicum, Gregory (2006). Green Blogs: The Green revolution moves online. San Francisco Chronicle *Steffen, Alex Nikolai (2006). The Next Green Revolution: How technology is leading environmentalism out of the anti-business, anti-consumer wilderness. Wired (magazine)|Wired Magazine *profile on Worldchanging in the New York Times Magazine * A Brighter Shade of Green: Rebooting Environmentalism for the 21st Century — WIE magazine * "Go Bright Green" -- article in the Guardian *Interview in Grist.org *Principal Voices by CNN =bootstrapping remote classroms, clinics, ludic space= *classrooms *clinics *church services *play groups (RPG, space games) *eatiing? =virtual spaces= a) Project Croquet - http://www.opencroquet.org/index.php/Main_Page b) OpenSim - http://opensimulator.org c) RealXtend - http://www.realxtend.org d) Sun's Wonderland - https://lg3d-wonderland.dev.java.net e) VRML/X3D - http://www.web3d.org =examples= A Code of Ethics for Hackers